When You Take My Hand
by Emworm
Summary: She couldn't stop thinking about him mere minutes after walking away. So Snow White decides to capture her Prince and tell him how she feels. What I wished for at the end of Snow Falls.


When You Take My Hand

They were walking away on separate paths after their unplanned adventure. He said he would find her if she ever needed him. How curious and ironic that she needed and wanted him now. So she turned around cloak over her head and ran so swiftly he never even heard her coming.

He could not stop thinking about her as he pressed a few steps closer to King George's Kingdom. This beautiful, fierce Princess, who saved his life, stole his ring and his heart. He did turn back for a fleeting moment. But, he accepted his fate that is until he felt someone crash into him. He was dazed and confused but, somewhat welcoming of surprisingly gentle hands pulling him into the forest. Whoever his assailant was did not mean him any harm. In fact the fingers felt so delicate he could swear they were hers.

She was surprised he did not attack her or try to run as she led him to the safest part of the forest. The place where she had a hideaway where she could truly tell him who she was and how she was feeling.

She let go of his hand and removed her hood.

"Hello Charming."

"Snow." Her nerves eased as she heard the joy in his voice and the smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" His arms were around her before she knew what was happening. So gentle and protective as if they always belonged there.

Her heart was racing, her breath was shallow and she gasped out a "Yes."

He looked up at her and stroked her face tenderly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Now or never she thought and she grazed her lips against his tentatively until they smoothly linked.

He was surprised by the move but, found himself gratefully reciprocating. Steadily increasing the intensity and placing rapid kisses on her jaw line, lips and neck.

She did the same feeling his hair in her hands and gently caressing the scar she gave him with her lips. He had her up in the air spinning her gently before placing her back down and gasping with her when it was clear air was vitally needed. Their lips parted reluctantly.

And she was filled with longing and joy for him. So much her heart could burst. But, then there was guilt how could she do this? He was engaged! Albeit to the nag with the bad attitude but, still. And what could she offer him? A life on the run his beautiful charming face branded on the front of WANTED posters? He was a Prince and she nothing more than a Bandit under Regina's iron grip. She won't stop until she possesses her heart but, her heart is not in her chest anymore. He has it. It's his now and forever. She cannot risk him. SHE WILL NOT LOSE HIM. So she simply says:

"I'm sorry I cannot do this. This was a mistake. This is wr…" Snow tried to pull away as tears roll violently from her eyes but, she feels him pull her to him purposefully.

"This is so many things but, a mistake is not one of them."

"I love you Snow."

"You do not understand James, you_ can't_ love me. Love any woman in the entire kingdom except me! It is not safe for you to be with me let alone anything else."

He pressed his nose against hers and whispered into her ear. "I won't do that and you do not want me to".

Snow smirked and sighed confirming his assumption.

"Damn it charming. Why do you have to be so…"

"Charming?" The amused Prince kisses her head lightly.

"Not funny Your Highness". Snow pushes a hand against his chest pretending to push him away.

"Oh Snow White I am deadly serious".

"SO AM I." "We can't be together."

"Then you should not have been so brave, bold and beautiful and you should not have tried on my mother's ring".

"What's so special about your mother's ring?" She asked looking deep into his deep blue eyes that silently commanded full attention.

"True Love follows it."

"Really? I am your True Love? Ah! What makes you so sure you are mine?"

He places his hand on her heart and feels the beats slow down. This intricate game of denial was fun. Unfortunately, for his love that was something a heart could not do. He feels her ease into his body relax and sigh happily.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now I tell you something."

He feels her hand on his solidly and unmoving. When she takes his hand he feels alive. As if she is telling him whatever he says that she will be there.

"My name is David and I was not born a Prince."

**Hope you enjoyed my first One-shot in a while. Please read and review. More shots coming and more from my story "I Fell When You Caught Me" plus a new story is in development. Xxxx**


End file.
